ogaron_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gryphons
Gryphons are the tribe of Ogaron. They're known as the people who can turn into griffins. They're 'griffin-men', so to say. They, in form of huge griffins, possess various elements and use their powers in battle - be it fire, water, earth, air, ice, mist, poison, light, darkness, and so on. The griffin forms of theirs start from 3 metres in height and end up to 18 metres, and their length can reach even 25 metres. Territory Gryphons reside Griffin Island, the middle-sized isle in the eastern part of Ogaron, in the vast ocean. Griffin Island has water borders with Amberfin and Soleron from the west, Sochiwan from the south-west, Frediram from the north-east, and the vast ocean from the south. To establish peace with all these kingdoms, the famous king of Griffin Island, Alfred Ogaron, married his first two daughters to the princes of Soleron and Amberfin, according to the book Dragons and Griffins. Politics Gryphons have absolute monarchy on Griffin Island. The leader of the country is the king, who has the absolute powers. The notable kings of Griffin Island include: * Ogaron (the god of light and kindness; the founder of Ogaron dynasty) * Alfred Ogaron Among these, Ogaron, as noted, was the god of light and kindness, the twin brother of Dragharam, the god of darkness and evil. He was known for having the idea of creating the Ogaron world, and creating it. Viziers The king of Griffin Island carries out his politics with the help of his viziers, though not everything is known about the quantity or the titles and responsibilities of these viziers. It is thought that they have similar rules about viziers as the Draghar tribe, but the only known vizier title is The Grand (The First) Vizier, who, according to Dragons and Griffins ''book, is the highest of all viziers, and keeps order in the kingdom while the king is busy. He also often accompanies the king in battles, and even leads the army sometimes. The only known Grand Vizier to Gryphons' king was Cordatus, the vizier of King Alfred Ogaron, appearing in the book ''Dragons and Griffins, shown as the stone griffin. Allies The main allies of Griffin Island include: * Soleron (the eastern kingdom of Ogaron; Soleron and Griffin Island often support each other in battles, and form tight connections with each other, such as King Alfred Ogaron's eldest daughter's marriage to Prince Kashikoi of Soleron) * Amberfin '(the eastern kingdom of Ogaron; Amberfin and Griffin Island also form tight connections, such as King Alfred Ogaron's middle daughter's marriage to the prince of Amberfin) * '''Castron Island '(the eastern isle of Ogaron; It is located to the south from Griffin Island. Castronians tried to form a connection with Gryphons. King Alfred had planned to marry his youngest daughter, Theodora Ogaron, to Castronian prince, but this plan ruined. Nevertheless, Castronians and Gryphons still stayed allies) '''Enemies Griffin Island's main enemy often was Dragharon, the tribe of the Draghars (people who could turn into dragons). But after King Adeth Dragharam's marriage to Princess Theodora Ogaron of Griffin Island, permanent peace was established and Griffin Island became allies with Dragharon. Social Classes Gryphons aren't shown as aggressive or possessive people. They have social classes but all of these classes have the rights they need, and can actively participate in inner politics. The three main classes include:' ' # Noblemen '- the highest class, mostly consisting of Gryphons. The non-Gryphon nobles ''must ''be married to Gryphons to be considered as true noblemen. # '''Labourers '- the middle class, mostly consisting of Gryphons, white wizards, and also some humans and Delphons (the big water mermen and mermaids, known also as sirens, who can turn into dolphins whenever they wish). This class includes traders, businessmen, and artisans. They are very wealthy, sometimes even the wealthiest people on Griffin Island, but they aren't included in Royal Family. If they are, they're definitely married to Gryphons and, in that case, appertain to the '''Noble Class. # Peasants - this class includes servants and peasants. It is the lowest class on Griffin Island, but nevertheless, peasants and servants have a lot of rights. They can cease working whenever they wish, and protest and rebel, demanding the justice. In that case the Noble Class '''reviews their actions and establishes new laws and rules. Peasants and servants consist of Gryphons, white wizards and humans. Though these classes treat each other respectfully, the '''Noble Class '''is still known for their arrogance and pride. Religion '''Main God Gryphons worship their creator and first king, the god of light and kindness, Ogaron. Ogaron is considered also the founder of Ogaron dynasty, the royal family which ruled Griffin Island for millennia. Six Element Griffins It is believed that in time of 'Ten Thousand Year Battle' Ogaron created six element griffins, the most powerful Gryphons, to oppose his twin brother, Dragharam, the god of darkness and evil. The six element griffins include: * The Fire Griffin of Wrath '''(its red fire could grant wrath, strong will, strong spirit and the power to fight if looking into it) * '''The Earth Griffin of Strength (its earth could grant the immense physical strength if uniting with it (e. g. if touching the stone of strength gifted by the earth griffin of strength, the stone would merge with the holder's body and 'unite' with him)) * The Air Griffin of Life (its air could grant the life to the dead, only if the being was dead for maximum three hours) * The Water Griffin of Calmness (its water could grant the calmness of spirit if looking into it) * The Light Griffin of Virtue (its light could grant virtuous and merciful heart if looking into it) * The Darkness Griffin of Treachery (its darkness, if looking into it, could grant the vision of treachery, and the wits to trick the enemy, as well as the strength to fight treacherous senses) The light griffin of virtue is considered to be the strongest among these, also called the Golden Griffin, the direct heir of Ogaron, as the god himself belonged to this species. But the chosen one of Ogaron can be any of the six element griffins if they're born with the Claw of Ogaron, the golden powerful claw on the forefinger of their right paw. They're called the Claw of Ogaron because of this. In every six element griffin generation there is only one Claw of Ogaron born. There are also times when the Claw of Ogaron can be the Golden Griffin himself. In this case the power of Golden Griffin is doubled. Notable Six Element Griffins Notable Fire Griffins of Wrath: * Uknown Notable Earth Griffins of Strength: * Unknown Notable Air Griffins of Life: # Theodora Ogaron Notable Water Griffins of Calmness: * Unknown Notable Light Griffins of Virtue: # Jeidin (Claw of Ogaron; Princess Theodora's private servant; Half brother of King Adeth Dragharam from mother's side) Notable Darkness Griffins of Treachery: # Ominis (Scout of King Alfred Ogaron; Jeidin's main rival) Conclusion Griffin Island is the largest isle in Ogaron realm. Gryphons play huge role in politics as they're one of the strongest beings in Ogaron and the direct off springs of the god of light and kindness, also serving as his guardians. Gryphons are mainly respected in Alphatron, the central kingdom of Ogaron realm.